Zeref
Zeref is Kyle's twin brother and was seperated at birth when he and Kyle were kidnapped and is the complete oppisate of Kyle who uses White Magic, and he uses Black Magic. Appearance Zeref has the appearance of a young man. He wears high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a pendant where he keeps a baby picture of Kyle and himself. When angered, Zeref's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Black Arts': Zeref was able to master all forms of Dark Magic at a very early age, and brought countless Demons to life. His Magic Power is enormous; so enormous, in fact, that he cannot consciously control his own Magic, though whether this was always the case is unknown. Zeref's lack of control over his Black Arts seems to come from his emotional state. He, himself, has stated that when he cares of the lives of others, his Magic becomes uncontrollable and randomly bursts outward, killing all those around him, but, when he no longer cares about others, he gains complete control over his Magic, and becomes the ruthless, cold-hearted Zeref spoken of in legend. *'Ankhseram Black Magic': It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of, and no longer cares about, a human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. **'Death Predation': This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. **'Death Orb': A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. **'Death Pillar': Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. **'Stygian Blast Circle': Zeref gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes his target with the powerful attack. *'Living Magic': A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient, and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': During his second fight with Natsu, Zeref showed himself to be hold his own against his younger brother who is skilled fighter in his own right. Zeref was even able to kick Natsu aside and taunt his lack of power against him since their last fight where Natsu had Ignee''l's power. '''Expert Teacher': Zeref is shown to be a highly capable magic instructor, being the one who taught Mavis and Fairy Tail's founding members, how to first use magic, mad''e more imp''ressive by the high level of skill and power these individuals who demonstrate later in life. *'Expert Sensor': Zeref was able to sense Acnologia approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. *''Enhanced Durability: Zeref is quite physically durable, as he was able to take a punch from Natsu Dragneel (no visible marks were left), and return to his feet, completely unfazed. *'Enchantment': Zeref has been shown to be a very capable enchanter, being the one who morphed Irene's dragonizied form into the physique of a human as she, an incredible enchanter, could not even do it herself. *'Telepathy': Zeref has shown to be capable of using this Magic, contacting Larcade through the use of this Magic in order to cease his Magic. *'Fire Magic': Zeref is shown to be capable of using this type of Magic, such as when he used it to burn Mard Geer's tome. *'High Speed Regeneration': Owing ''to his st''atus as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his '''wounds heal' witho''ut a trac''e. *'Time Magic': After accessing Fairy Heart's power, Zeref was said to have control over time, shown by reversing the debris of the destroyed part of the guild when attacked by Natsu. **'Neo Eclipse': With the power of Fairy Heart and the Space Between Time, Zeref is able to merge both Magics into one, to create this Magic. With it he can relive life again, destroying the current world while the new one replaces it. Neo Eclipse was in the form a door (by walking through it will induce the magic) as Zeref merged it with Fairy Tail's guild door. Personality Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present. In the modern era, Zeref seeks to isolate himself, and is very calm, sincere, trustworthy, straightforward, optimistic, and conflicted. He wishes to die to atone for all the sins he has committed, and may commit in the future. He shows concern for others when he warns them not to come near him, knowing that they would die if they did. He is also somewhat emotionally fragile, as when he realizes that Kyle is not going to kill him, he breaks down in tears. Zeref often kills with no prior incentive or knowledge. In spite of all this, Zeref is very vindictive and antagonistic, so he will punish those who he believes to be evil. This was shown when he ruthlessly killed the League of Shadows, whom he thinks has committed a number of unforgivable sins. Zeref has developed a misanthropic loathing for humanity and its repeated idiosyncrasies of hatred, evil, and conflict. Weapons His books. Family *Verdona (Great-Grandmother on his mother's side) *Hamato Yūta (Grandfather on his father's side) *Titania (Grandmother on his father's side) *Fuchūina (Grandfather on his mother's side) *Kitsune (Grandmother on his mother's side) *Hamato Takeshi (Father) *Kireina (Mother) *Kyle (Twin Brother) *Mozenrath (Half-Brother) *Sadira (Half-Sister) *Hamato Yoshi (Uncle) *Tang Shen (Aunt) *Karai (Cousin) *Leonardo (Adopted Cousin) *Raphael (Adopted Cousin) *Donatello (Adopted Cousin) *Michelangelo (Adopted Cousin) *Janine Renard (Aunt) *David Xanatos (Uncle in Law) *Nerissa (Aunt) *Kirby Crossnic (Uncle) *Alex (Cousin) *Alexander Fox Xanatos (Cousin) Voice Actor Joel McDonald. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Brothers Category:Netural Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Third Race Category:Phoenix Category:Kitsunes Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Humans